Tusky Kusky
Tusky Husky is a character in Krypto the Superdog and a member of The Dog Star Patrol. He is a blue Siberian Husky who speaks with a French accent. He is a good-natured dog and loves to drill through things with his massive tooth. The changes in his appearance between the TV show and the Superboy comic books, issues 131 and 132, were rather minimal. His color scheme was solid yellow rather than blue and white, and his tusk is much longer in the comic books. Fisher Price made a prototype for a Tusky Husky action figure, and it was going to be part of the third series in the Superdog toy line. However, before the action figure could be put into regular production, the toyline was discontinued. The prototype for the Tusky Husky action figure, as well as the prototype for a Mammoth Mutt action figure (which also never went into production), are now in the hands of a private collector. Sadly, photos of either prototype are not known to exist. Powers and Abilities Alien Physiology: Tusky Husky is an alien from another planet who possess the ability to manipulate his sharp tooth. *'Sharp Tooth': Tusky Husky has a long, sharp front tooth that he can use. **'Tooth Retraction': Tusky Husky can retract his tooth back into his mouth and bring it out back again. **'Tooth Drilling': Tusky Husky can use his tooth as a drill. **'Enhanced Strength': When rotating his tooth, Tusky Husky can drill dig holes, and to break walls as well as using it as a sword. **'Enhanced Durability': Tusky Husky's long, pointed front tooth is made from one of the strongest materials ever existed. Weaknesses Toothless: In the moment when he waits for a new tooth to grow in to replace his old one, he is unprotected. He stated were he come from it takes a long time for the baby teeth to fall out and its unpredictable when a new one is going to grow back. Appearances *My Pet Boy *Circus of the Dog Stars *The Living End *Bones of Contention *The Good Life *Puppy Problems *Bat Hound Meets the Dog Stars *Tusky's Tooth *Mechani-Bot *Face Time Gallery Trivia *His appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2 The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, and Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Category:Heroes Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Dogs Category:The Dog Star Patrol Category:Singing Characters Category:White Characters Category:Krypto the Superdog Characters Category:Vinnytovar